The Tales of Alma Torran
by DelusionalDaydream
Summary: What if Alma Torran didn't get destroyed...? What if Al Thamen never existed...? This is a collection of stories of Alma Torran.
**Introduction: Alma Torran is a world where other species and human lived peacefully. And this is some stories from Alma Torran introduced to you.**

* * *

Arba liked nothing more than a sleepover with her best friends and family, so she invited (threatened) her friends to come to her sleepover.

" Ahem, Arba so what's the point of this 'oversleep?'" Setta, a purple haired muscular man with dark lavender hair that shaped like a cat ear to each side interrupted.

" It's called a ' _sleepover'_ , Setta, not ' _Oversleep_ ', you got those two mixed up," Arba corrected, raising her eyebrows at him, who narrowed his eyes," Whatever, but why do we have oversleep in the morning?! I heard people said you are suppose to do it at night!"

Arba sighed heavily, there is no point arguing with him anyways. Instead she smiled and replied," I thought people are suppose to oversleep in the morning, don't you guys think? I mean we have nothing to do."

Ithnan, the green haired man with purple eyes snorted at her," Dude, we're here because you forced us to, I have better things to do than oversleep in the morning, this, I think everyone here agrees with me,"

Everyone expect for Arba nodded anxiously, then, Ithnan turn toward Arba, who's smile faltered a little bit," So, what's the entertainment?" He asked.

Arba grinned ear to ear, she took out a deck of white blank card and handed each person a card.

A orange haired woman whose hair was tied to two loops on side, stared at the blank card doubtfully," What is this? Aru."

" A game, obviously, although I think I am too old to play a game,don't you think? Falan?"A light blue haired man with glasses replied, shooking his head.

Falan laughed," Please, you are only fifty eight years old, Ugo, it's not that old,Aru."

" Not that old...eh...?" Ugo muttered while Setta and Ithnan was snickering behind his back.

Arba silenced everyone and explain the rules," Okay, here is the rules so listen carefully," She paused and everyone fidgeting uncomfortably," Each person is going to write down a ridiculous facts about themselves on the blank card, and when you're finished, hand it to me, I'll shuffle it and I'll pick a person to pick a card, and read aloud the ridiculous note, if any of you could guess who that person is, you could order a person to do one thing, but not orders like," Marry me," or," Kill Ithnan. We're only doing one round, because, well, it's embarrassing,"

Ithnan gasped," Oh no, you don't,"

Arba blinked innocently at him," Did I say it's restricted?"

A boy with blue braided hair looked no longer than nine years old raised his hand.

" Yes Aladdin?"

" What happen when that person doesn't admit they wrote the card or wrote a false fact?"Aladdin asked.

Arba smiled," I casted a spell, whoever break the rules gets really bad luck for the entire month...yes Wahid? You looked unconvinced," She nodded at a large Buffy man with white hair tied to a ponytail.

Wahid grunted," So are you forcing us to play?"

Arba nodded," Pretty much, yes,"

"..."

After everyone wrote on the card and handed Arba the card, Arba shuffled it and called Tess,a five years old with orange hair, Wahid and Falan's son, to pick out a card.

" Not fair!" Aladdin complained.

" Shut up, you little twerp," Wahid snapped.

Tess picked out a card and read it out loud," I wat mah bad until I was fifteen years old,"

" I wet my bed until I was fifteen years old," Falan translated as she snickered," Which idiot does that?"

" Is that you? Ugo?" Setta asked, looking at Ugo curiously.

" Oh my god! No!" Ugo snapped.

"...uh...Tess?!"

" Tess is only five years old, not fifteen, dummy,"

"Oh,"

"...Arba?" Ugo turned toward the black braided woman.

" Hahaha, no, nice try though," Arba shook her head.

Then, a chuckle cames from Ithnan, he smiled maliciously as he turned his head toward his brother Setta, who's been really quiet.

" Setta...?"

Setta's hair went straight up, he jumped up as he stuttered," Uh, no, no,no,no! That's clearly not me! Guys!"

" We never said it was you, Aru." Falan pointed out, then a smile curved on her face," Don't tell me..."

" Unless you are guilty!" Ugo finished,try his best to not smile," Say,Setta, is Ithnan right?"

Setta started to sweat," ...Yes."

Laughters thunder the room as Setta's face blushed madly.

" Ahahahah, brother, I got to order you to do one thing,"

Setta grimaced," What is it?!"

" You have to do the toilet cleaning duty for me for one month,"

Setta blinked,then it finally come to him.

" What the!"

Ithnan shrugged," I hate toilet cleaning duty, so yeah,"

Arba silenced everyone, then announced," Okay everyone! We're playing a game!"

Everyone groaned, and Arba ignored it.

" Okay, we're going to test each other a hard word, if you can't get it right, you have to flip the ridiculous fact card and read it out loud," Arba turned to Ugo," Ugo, think of a word, since you're usually the smart one,"

Ugo sighed," Let see...how about floccinaucinihilipilification?"

" Floc what?!" Wahid spat impatiently.

"Floccinaucinihilipilification," Ugo repeated.

" I give up," Ithnan raised up his two arms as a sign of surrender," I wanna to get out of here,"

" Meh too," Tess agreed while biting his fingernails.

" Well, Ugo, tell us the answer," Arba said.

" Nothing," replied Ugo.

" Um, Ugo, tell us the answer, not 'nothing' Aru." Falan snapped.

" It's nothing!" Ugo protested.

" We want the answer, not nothing, unless you don't KNOW the answer," Setta said, narrowing his eyes.

" I said it's nothing! The answer is nothing!"

" You little twerp, don't mess with us!" Wahid stared at Ugo, his eye were dangerously low. Which, I have to remind you guys that Ugo is actually twenty one years older than Wahid.

" Guys, I think Ugo means that the definition is nothing!" Aladdin exclaimed.

"Oh,"

Arba smiled," Okay, on to the next one-"

"Wait!" Ithnan interrupted.

"Yes?"

"Um, can you bring us some drink...? Possibly lemonade? I mean we're all thirsty, um... thirsty for lemonade, right?!"

Falan, Wahid, Setta, Tess, Ugo and Aladdin expect Tess, who was still biting his nails shot him a confused look as they muttered," Yeah...?"

Arba looked at them, then she shrugged," Ok...ay...?" Then she leaved the room.

" What's in you?! Aru." Falan asked.

Ithnan waved his hand as a gesture to come closer," Arba must not know this, but we're escaping from her oversleep!" Everyone nodded in agreement.

" But Arba is going to be mad, mad, mad!" Aladdin protested.

" We'll just have to say we're off to the Manticore's Cafe!" Setta said.

And with that, the door break open and everyone stormed out. Well, I guess you could imagine Arba's face when she comes back.


End file.
